


I'm Drawn To You

by mellojello999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ushijima draws, could be read as two friends who just care for each other as well, their relationship isn't really evident but I'm going to say they are already going out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: Tendou discovers Ushijima's secret talent as well as something else about how Ushijima sees him.or, Ushijima draws Tendou and Tendou is flattered by how he is seen in Ushijima's eyes.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253





	I'm Drawn To You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for UshiTen week, secret talent, but as usual, I am late. 
> 
> It's short and sweet, I hope you enjoy!

Recently, Tendou had noticed something. Something curious.

He had noticed that his best friend carried a purple notebook around wherever he went.. 

A plain, dark purple notebook. It couldn’t have been for class, because he barely had it when they were studying but it was always on hand. Tendou probably saw Wakatoshi scratching at it with his pencil more than his homework or notes.

One day, when they were studying together in Ushijima's room, Ushijima was writing in his purple notebook again and Tendou had to ask.

“Say, what subject is that for?”

Without pause, Ushijima answered, “It’s not for school, it's just a sketchbook.”

“You draw?” Tendou asked, his surprise evident.

Ushijima gave a single nod. “From time to time. Would you like to see?”

Tendou carefully slid the offered notebook closer to him and flipped it open to the first few pages.

“A horse. From the school grounds?”

“Yes, I find them very fun to watch”

“And is this that one tree outside the gym?”

“Indeed”

Tendou flipped through more of the pages and yelped at some familiar faces. “Oh, holy shit! Is that Reon and Semi! Wow, it looks just like them!” 

“Yes, I find that I enjoy drawing my friends.” Tendou flipped some more and saw pencil lines created by more of their teammates. Goshiki, Soekawa, Shirabu, even Kawanishi, they were all there.

“Ooo, does that mean you’ve drawn me as well?”

“Yes, here, I’ll find one of the pages...” Ushijima said as he reached for the book.

Tendou fidgeted a bit while Ushijima flipped. His gut reaction was that yes, of course, he wanted to see Wakatoshi’s drawing of him, but it also stirred up some old memories of the last time someone drew him. When he was young and still had a bowl cut, one of his classmates had drawn him. Eyes too big, limbs too long, and added features that just made him look… monstrous. To be honest, he was not happy with what he saw, but the other kids would insist it was a spitting image. It was upsetting, to say the least. Being perceived by others would continue to terrify him for a time. But, the Tendou of today shook his head to dispel the memory. Things weren’t like that anymore, not with Ushijima.

“Oh, here are a couple more recent ones,” Ushijima announced. Tendou braced himself and looked down. What he saw was… not what he had expected.

While the drawings of the other players had been a few of them sprawled over the paper, Tendou didn’t share the space with anyone else. It was just a collection of Tendous. Him laughing, talking, eating, even one of him sleeping while he was supposed to be studying.

Tendou was speechless as his eyes scanned the pages. Even though looking different from others no longer bothered him, he knew he wasn’t exactly handsome. But, when he looked at the way that Ushijima drew him he couldn’t help but feel that he looked good. Cute even.

“Wowee Wakatoshi, you have some mad skills, I can’t believe I’ve never seen your drawings before!” He gushed.

“It’s more of a personal hobby. But if you don’t mind me saying, I think these sketches I did of you turned the best.”

“Oh? Tell me more?” Ushijima doesn’t initiate conversation very often, especially about something other than volleyball, so Tendou was eager to keep him talking.

“You have a very interesting face, and make a lot of expressions but I feel like I’ve been able to draw it better lately.” Tendou wanted to laugh at Ushijima’s wording. He wondered if saying that he had an ‘interesting face’ was Ushijima’s way of saying he was weird looking. “I’ve gotten the basics of your features down so I’ve been trying some new angles among other things”

As Tendou looked at each iteration of himself, he didn’t have the uncomfortable squirmy feeling in his gut as he thought he would. Instead, he felt, sort of warm. 

“Wakatoshi, you are super good, I had no idea! You can even make someone like me look good!” He said with a laugh, trying to play off his embarrassment. 

Ushijima gave him a puzzled look. “I didn’t change anything, I just drew, well, you.”

Tendou was about to make another joke but the look on Ushijima’s face made him pause. He was being completely serious. 

“Look here, I’ve got your button nose, and here, you have very delicate eyebrows, I used to draw them too thick before. And your dimples, I think I enjoy them the most.”

As Tendou listened to Ushijima speak about his appearance in such a caring way, pointing out feature after feature and describing how cute and nice it was and how much he liked it, he could feel a blush start heating up his ears and slowly spread over his face and creep down his neck. 

Then it hit him. This was genuinely how Ushijima saw him, not as a goofy looking weirdo, but as something pleasing to look at. To think that Ushijima took the time to draw Tendou, to look at him and observe his characteristics and decide that he was worth the effort of recreating on a sheet of paper with Ushijima’s fabled left hand… It was a lot.

“You do know what you look like right?” Ushijima asked, eyebrows raised.

Tendou pressed his lips together and nodded his head. “Yea, uh, yea. I do. I guess, your art just gave me a new perspective or something. Arts supposed to make you feel something right, well I’m feelin’ something!” Tendou says, and he sidles up to Ushijima so that he is nestled in his side and they can still look at the sketchbook together. “Go back to the horses, I want to hear more about those.”

Ushijima nodded and flipped to another page full of horses.

“I hope so, you are very nice to look at. Anyway, this one is named Buttercup. She is my favorite…”

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I've always felt like there was something cool about being drawn, that whoever draws you considers all of your features and how they would like to portray them. And in my mind Ushijima considers Tendou's features quite a bit.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you want to yell at me, then you can find me here... [tumblr](https://mellojello999.tumblr.com/) \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mellojello999) @mellojello999 !!!


End file.
